Indiana Jones and the lost papyrus
by docjas
Summary: Some months after his relationship to Marion Ravenwood is uncovered, Indiana Jones comes back to fight for her. But Abner Ravenwood has some news of his own and Indy is left fighting a little harder than he had thought...
1. Chapter 1

March 1927

House of Prof. Abner Ravenwood

Chicago, USA

_To Henry Jones, Jr._

_You will find it quite surprising hearing from me. I am, as you can imagine, quite surprised myself that I am forced to take this step. I shall not write about your unspeakable actions that insulted me and dishonoured my family. If these times were not calling for drastic measures I should not exchange another word with you in my life._

_However, Henry Jones, I found myself in a situation, that is unbearable for me and is, although it is painful for me to admit, calling for your assistance. My beloved daughter Marion was kidnapped from her school only days ago. I had no knowledge of this until yesterday, when I was contacted by a man, requesting a certain papyrus in exchange for Marion's life. This man was referring to my latest dig in Egypt, but was rather unspecific about what the nature of the papyrus. _

_As you see now, I am in dire need for your assistance. I do not know which papyrus my daughter's kidnapper is referring to since I focused my interest on the headpiece of the Stuff of Ra. I do, however, recall you talking about some papyrus that you discovered in a different part of the excavation. After your hasty retreat from the dig I did not follow up on these papyrus since my emotions were blinding me. I shall now overcome my own pride and ask you to help me: Please write me where you found the papyrus so that I can obtain them and thus save Marion's life. I know I should now appeal to your affection for my daughter to make your decision to help me. However, I can not. _

_Regards,_

Dr. Abner Ravenwood sighed heavily. Only his signature was missing on this letter. How he detested writing it, writing him. After making his former protégé leave Egypt he had promised himself to never speak a word to Henry Jones Jr. In a way, he was still true to this promise, since he did not exchange a word with orally. Abner knew however, that that were merely semantics.

He put down the pen and stood up. He walked to the hidden file cabinet where he kept his whiskey. He looked at the bottle and almost fondly remembered the time he had found Marion secretly nipping at the liquor.

Still caught up in his inner turmoil he heard a knock on his door and jumped. Setting down the bottle he made his way from his study to the front door.

'This is not possible' Abner thought as he opened the door to a familiar face.

--------------

"Abner, Dr. Ravenwood, I …" Henry Jones Jr. stuttered. Despite having rehearsed what he wanted to say, he was so nervous staring at the face of the man that hated him so much. He swallowed a large lump down his throat and started again: "Abner, we need to talk." He contuined to stare at the older man, quite afraid of his reaction. Whatever he had imagined Abner would, could and should have said, his actual reply had not been anticipated.

"Yes, Henry Jones, we do." With this, Abner Ravenwood opened his door to the home that the younger man knew as well as his own.

After silently walking to the study, Ravenwood quickly hid his letter under some books. He was torn due to the presence of the young archaeologist. On the one hand he was glad that Jones was here, so the whole process of obtaining the papyrus would be sped up, but on the other hand, he simply despised seeing his face again - the cocky grin that must have been so attractive to his daughter. 'Enough', Abner thought and squeezed his eyes to shut out the images of his daughter and…

Henry Jones saw the struggle in his mentor's face. 'Damn, he's still thinking about skinning me alive' Jones thought. He had to act quickly before his courage would go down the drain or his sanity would reappear. "Abner, I … I don't know where to start, but I'd guess I will have to apologize first."

This caught Ravenwood's interest, since he had no idea as to why his former student had come to his house. He nodded at Jones, indicating for him to continue.

"I am really sorry for how you found out about us. I know it was not appropriate and that she was off-limits. I know that, but… but I just couldn't. Abner, I'm not a boy any more, and I've met other women, but never, I swear, never have a fallen for a women so fast and so hard as I have for your daughter." Jones rushed on, looking pleadingly into the older man's face.

"A girl, Henry, a girl!" Abner accousingly said. "Marion's a girl, not a woman. And you knew that!!!"

April 1926

Campus of the University of Chicago

Chicago, USA

Henry Jones Jr. was walking around on the grounds of his new campus. He liked what he had seen so far, and he especially liked the opportunity that his mentor would give him here. Dr. Abner Ravenwood had agreed to take him, the young archaeologist in, so that he could study and profit from his immense knowledge of history. Although he had studied history and archaeology at different universities around the world, he was still giddy as a schoolboy that he had received Abner's invitation to Chicago. Which, of course, he had answered in an instant and had arranged his travel to the Windy City immediately.

So here he was now, looking for his meeting with Abner, which would be in a couple of hours. Until then, he had set his mind to enjoying the last few 'free' hours without studying. He sat down on a bench at the university and looked at the greening trees. The weather was perfect and the warm breeze invited him to close his eyes.

"I know that older men have different sleeping patterns, but why do you have to choose our bench?" a voice intruded his perfect free-time-moment suddenly.

He opened one eye and decided that the figure in front of him was female, thus deserving to be looked at with both eyes. And he liked what he saw. Taking in her dark, wavy hair, deep green eyes, freckled face and perfect figure, a cocky grin started to appear in his face.

"It's not the age, honey, it's the mileage. But you know what they say about old men and experience, don't you?" he replied.

Marion's grin slowly faded and a deep crimson flush developed. Lord, how was she supposed to take this comment? "Well, most of the experience of men is overrated since it's exaggerated anyways, Mr…"

"Ah, a feisty one, huh? Call me Indy." Indy smirked. He had a soft spot for those girls that were smart enough for a witty comeback.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling myself feisty, Mr. Indy, but why should I leave all the witty comments to men?" Marion shot back and her friend snickered.

Marion Ravenwood had seen the man sitting on her and her best friend Marge's bench, being so much at ease as she has rarely had seen on the campus at the University. The students were usually so caught up in their studying of worrying about their studies that they hardly ever noticed or even enjoyed the pleasant surroundings. She walked over to the bench, not giving it up without a fight and took a moment to look at the man. He was wearing a tan suit with his jacket and had sitting beside him on the bench. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and revealed strong, muscular arms. His hair was of a sandy brownish color and a very light shadow covered his cheeks and chin, where a thin scar could her attention. As she made her presence known, he opened his eyes and Marion was caught up in his incredible eyes. What were they? Blue, grey, hazel? They seemed to change their color within an instant. 'Interesting', Marion thought, 'and a nice way to spend an otherwise boring afternoon.'

As their eyes locked, Indy took away his hat and jacket and Marion sat down promptly, forgetting all about Marge and the boys they wanted to chat about. "You are right, you can certainly not leave all the witty comments to a man. But those comments only disguise the unfortunate situation in which the man is in, since he doesn't know even the simplest thing about you, such as your name, Miss…"

"Marion. And somehow it seems to me that you are able to charm yourself out of every tight situation."

"So, Miss Marion, does this already qualify as a tight situation for you? Then your tight situations are a less tight than mine usually are." His cocky grin was wide now.

"I see we're back at the experience argument, Mr. Indy? I have already disqualified this point two minutes ago, haven't I?" Marion said coyly. Indy stared at the beautiful girl and couldn't help but laugh out loud. Things were really to his liking in Chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

March 1927

House of Prof. Abner Ravenwood

Chicago, USA

"Abner, you have to believe me! Once I knew that Marion was your daughter, I tried everything in my power to forget about her! I knew she was too young and I knew that you would disapprove any relationship between us. I really did everything to forget her." Jones pleaded.

"So are you telling me, that my daughter, a 16 year old girl, forced you to seduce her? Are you mad?" Ravenwood yelled at his former protégé.

"Of course not. I'm just said that I did everything in my power to not be attracted to her, to her mind, to her personality, to her beauty." Abner snorted very ungentlemen-like. "So are you telling me that my little girl had so much power over you that you lost any sense of propriety?" "Oh, Abner, she was definitely not a little girl any more." Jones answered and was immediately rewarded with a slap across his face. 'Alright, I really did deserve this', Indy thought.

--------------

April 1926

House of Prof. Abner Ravenwood

Chicago, USA

Humming to herself, Marion stepped into the study of her father. Abner, surprised by his humming daughter looked up to see her practically glowing. "Now, Marion, aren't you in a splendid mood today? Did something nice happen at school?" Marion grinned. 'School… err, right.' "Well, father…" she didn't know what to tell him, but thankfully was interrupted by a knock on the front door. "I'll get that, father." She quickly turned to answer the call. 'I couldn't possibly tell him about my wonderful afternoon. Father still thinks I'm still his little girl that is more interested in books than in the real world with all its pleasures..' She grinned even wider. And what pleasures that were…

She opened the door and was shocked as she looked up into the face of said pleasure. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same." Indy answered confused. "Isn't this the house of Prof. Ravenwood?" "Why, yes it is. Why are you looking for him?" Indy opened his mouth but was cut of by Abner Ravenwood's deep voice: "Oh, Henry, I'm so delighted that you made it!" He grabbed Jones' hand and pulled the confused younger man into the house. "Father?" Marion stared at the older man. "Oh Marion, I'm so sorry that I haven't informed you earlier. Please meet Henry Jones, Jr. He is a new student of mine and will be staying with us for some time."

Indy caught himself first and took Marion's hand. "Well, Marion Ravenwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." Marion's eyes narrowed and let his hand fall "Yes, Henry Jones Jr., I bet it is a pleasure for you."

"Splendid! I hope you children will get along well. Why don't you show young Henry his room, Marion? And I believe I don't have to remind you to please be hospitable to our guest, do I?"

"No, father, you don't have to lecture me again! I will be as hospitable as our guest deserves, I promise." Marion pressed. To Indy, this did not really sound like a good promise, however. With wide eyes, he walked after the girl that stalked up the stairs.

--------------

"Here's your room, Mr. Jones!" Marion said coldly and was about to leave again when she felt a hand holding her back. Her reaction came within milliseconds and quite on target as well. Her fist hit Indy square in the jaw. Stunned, he let go of her arm to rub the sore spot. "Hey! I did not deserve that!" he cried.

"Oh yes, you did. You deceived me! Do you walk around universities picking up and kissing young girls often, Mr. Jones? And what's your name anyway?" Marion practically screamed at the man, her hands balled into fists that were ready to fight.

"Honey, I don't think I deceived you in any way. You didn't tell neither your name nor did you tell me your age. I knew that Abner has a daughter, but she's supposed to be in school still." He looked at her shocked. "You are still in school, aren't you? Oh Lord, that's not good… And my name is actually Henry Jones, but my friends call me Indy."

"Well then, Henry Jones. Welcome to the Ravenwood residence. Enjoy your stay!" Marion said sweetly. "Oh, and by the way, I'm 16 years old. So you're probably six years older? Wow, that's perverted."

"It's ten years, honey. And I bet daddy dearest doesn't know where you spent your afternoon, huh?" Indy grimaced. Marion's eyes widened. He was right. He wasn't the only one in trouble if anything about this afternoon came out.

"Hell, Jones, you are a goddamn son of a bitch, aren't you?"

"What a sweet little mouth you have, Ravenwood. I bet every man would swoon over your colorful language." He grinned arrogantly.

"It was good enough for you, wasn't it, old man?" She glared at him with such intensive green eyes that made it him shudder.

"Not old enough for you to not flirt with me obviously."

"Oh, please, that was just a spur of the moment thing." She said angrily.

"Okay, honey, let's leave it at that. It's ok to pretend it was your raging hormones set free upon seeing me that made you kiss a stranger."

"Believe me, that will never happen again! At least not with you." Marion turned from her opponent, stormed out of the room and threw the door shut.

Indy took a deep breath. 'Wow. She is a force of nature. Oh Lord, how should I survive living here?' he wondered. 'Damn, she is even more beautiful when she's angry… But totally and absolutely off limits!'

Marion threw herself onto her head and bit into her pillow to keep from screaming out loud. 'Shit! I've finally met a man that interests me. I knew that he wasn't a boy, but 10 years? That's mad! And his shitty, arrogant grin! That's infuriating! But I'll show him and wipe that from his face!'

--------------

Indy and Marion were able to keep out of each other's ways for the most part of the next days. When they met only few snide comments were exchanged and either one stormed into the other direction. On Saturday morning, however, they were forced to have breakfast together with Abner.

"So, Marion, how was your week? The other day I had the impression that you were in a very good mood, weren't you?" Abner asked his daughter while reading his paper.

"Oh father, you are right. But I was merely remembering an old joke that day." Marion glared at Indy who knew exactly what day Abner was taking about.

"Would you care to share, Marion?" Indy grinned at her sweetly, knowing he was getting himself in hell's kitchen for that comment. But he just couldn't help himself, he just loved the way she weaseled herself out of these situation, even if it was on his expanse.

"Well, uhh, I don't really recall the joke at the moment. Must have been not been worth remembering after all."

'Touché', Indy winced.

Abner felt the slightly aggressive tone of Marion's remark and looked up from his paper. "Children, children. I really want you two to get along. Young Henry will be here for some time and Marion, you might actually be able to learn a few things from him." 'Yes, I bet I could…' Marion thought and blushed instantly. Where were these thoughts coming from? She threw a fast glance over to Indy who was sporting a similar blush himself. 'I bet I can read his mind just now. Damn, why did I have to meet him? Or better: why did he have to be a student of Abner? This is bad! But such a talented mouth.' Marion's blush deepened and Indy was laughing. Was he laughing at her? Her eyes narrowed down on the younger man, but she could not detect anything malicious in his deep, manly laugh. 'Does everything about this man have to be so damn attractive?' Ashamed for her thoughts she focused intensively on a little stain on her jeans.

"You don't you two go out for some ice-cream or for whatever you both like and get to know each other a little bit better? I bet you will find that you have quite a lot in common." Abner suggested, already buried in his paper again.

"That's a wonderful suggestion, Abner. Don't you think so, Marion?" Indy grinned at her challenging.

'_Brownnoser'_ Marion mouthed to Indy, who understood her fully but just grinned even wider. This was a very promising start into the weekend.

--------------

"You know, Henry Jones, I really don't know what we are here for. I know that I don't like you and that you don't like me. We should just accept that and go our separate ways." Marion looked at her huge banana chocolate fudge and started to dig in.

"Please, Marion, we both know that this is not true. I know that I like you and despite your insulting comments towards me, I know that you like me too. At least you did earlier this week."

"But I didn't know who you were then!" Marion cried. "I didn't know that you were an arrogant, self-centered, egoistic old prick that gives a damn about anyone except if it is to his own pleasure or career." Marion was in anger-mode again. Her green eyes were turning into liquid fire, her nose was flaring and her mouth tightly squeezed shut. She looked like the personified goddess of revenge herself.

"But that's not me! I honestly don't know where you get this impression. I must admit, to my shame, that I do like to provoke you a bit, but this is only because you are so easily provoked! Listen, Marion, we will have to spend some time under the same roof. I didn't ask for this smart and wonderful girl that I met on campus to be the teenage daughter of my mentor, but that's just the way it is. So now we have to deal with this situation in an mature way!." Indy said equally angry. Silence spread as they both slowly ate their impressive ice-cream cups.

"You didn't find me beautiful?" Marion asked quietly. Indy shook his head not understanding what she meant.

"I mean you said that I was smart and wonderful, but didn't you find me beautiful or at least pretty?"

"Oh honey, I thought that you were one of the most beautiful creatures that I have ever seen. But I didn't think that you would've liked to be reduced to your looks only." Indy answered truthfully. A small smile started to creep up on Marion's lips. This was going to be so hard. She sighed deeply.

"So what's with the name?" She looked up from her ice-cream and their eyes met.

--------------

Marion and Indy had played their own version of twenty questions and found, their melting ice-creams forgotten, that they actually did have some things in common. Especially through their family situation, with an absent mother and a preoccupied father, they shared a bond. But they also enjoyed talking about some of Indy's past experiences in Europe (especially during the Great War) and some of Marion's ideas of how to spend a summer vacation on the old continent. Then they enjoyed talking about Marion's fencing and Indy's bullwhip practice and even later, they simply enjoyed listening to each other's voice and laughing. They glanced at each other and were lost in their own little world, where everything else did not matter.

"Err, I'm sorry to disturb you two, but we're going to close the Soda Shoppe in a couple of minutes. And, well, you are the last two costumers left…" The blond waitress burst the little bubble that Marion and Indy had created. They were back in the real world, where one of them was too young and the other too old. Indy knew that he had to do the mature, the right thing and clear up any misconceptions of their relationship, whatever the nature of that was. With a deep sigh he stood up and offered his arm to Marion.

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go. Abner will be wondering where we've been this long anyway. And Marion"

"Yes, Indy, I know what you want to tell me." She interrupted him. "I know we won't be able to pursue whatever it is between us. At least not while we're both living under my father's roof. I know that, even if I'm still an immature school girl as you like to point out so frequently."

"You know, Marion, I think this is a very mature decision. And believe me, it will be for your own good. You're going to meet some wonderful boy some day. And then you can be as immature as you'd like. Are we ok, honey?" Indy smiled down at his beautiful companion.

Marion pouted. She didn't want to be mature, but she knew she had to. With a short nod, she agreed. She tiptoed and reached up to give Indy a small peck on the cheek. Indy however chose this exact moment to lean down to peck her cheek as well. And as these kinds of coincident usually go, they naturally meet in the middle, kissing each other's lips. And definitely longer than a small peck on the cheek would have lasted.

"Oh sweetie," Indy whispered against Marion's full lips, "this is exactly the kind of situation when I seriously doubt my sanity."

"Your sanity? I think mine was just taken away from me." She replied equally quiet and touched her lips to his once more.

"We really have to stop it now." He caught her lips again. "I know, Indy." Marion murmured against his surprisingly soft mouth. "Right." Kiss. "I know." Kiss. "One more for the way." Kiss. "It's a long way, though." Kiss. "…" Kiss.

The waitress clearing her throat made the couple jump apart, smiling sheepishly at her and leaving the place giggling like school kids. This just had to stop happening…

--------------

Over the next couple of weeks, they honored their ice-cream-agreement. Marion and Indy talked to, ignored and provoked each other, whatever fit the mood. Abner was glad that they had overcome their frosty start, and all this over a simple cup of ice-cream!

But neither Indy nor Marion was really happy about the situation. Marion was so caught up on Indy's personality, his humor, his handsome figure, his… everything, that she sometimes didn't know how to deal with him. This was usually followed by a number of snotty comments and concluded with her insulting him in a saucy manner and him wishing her to the devil for getting him so worked up again. Indy on the other hand was sometimes so concerned for her that he snooped around and questioned everything, which was usually followed by a number of snotty comments and concluded with her insulting him in a saucy manner and him wishing her to the devil for getting him so worked up again.

--------------

TBC

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. I don't make any money out of them. They are.**

**Author's note: This is pre-Raiders. The main timeframe is 1927 with some flashbacks to 1926, when Indy and Marion first met, fell in love and were forced to part. **

**Ok, on with the show – hope you'll like it!**

--------------

March 1927

House of Prof. Abner Ravenwood

Chicago, USA

"So are you telling me, Henry Jones, that nothing happened between you and my daughter as you were staying in my house?" Abner didn't like this situation one bit. He was not comfortable hearing about Indy's lovelife, and he was even less comfortable hearing about Indy's lovelife with his daughter!

"Err… Yes." Jones' eyes wandered around the room not inclined to focus on anything of substance. And it was true. He had sworn himself that nothing would happen while they were both living under her father's roof. Indy knew however, that that were merely semantics. The promise had been too quickly constructed, with quite a few loopholes. So the promise had been kept, but not in the overall sense…

--------------

June 1926

University of Chicago

Chicago, USA

"Thus I conclude my presentation with the well-meant advice to not reduce all things to their looks only, however beautiful it is, but to have a look at the even more beautiful inside." Dr. Henry Jones focused on Marion Ravenwood and winked. He waited for his final words to sink in and soon bent down to receive the overwhelming applause of his audience.

With this final lecture he had officially earned his doctorate and also the approval of his teachers, peers and mentor. He was genuinely moved by this moment. He had finally proven himself worthy of the subject that his father had mastered. If Prof Jones Sen. had been here as well, his achievement would have been perfect. With a familiar sting in his heart he shook dozens of hands, before his head was pulled down and a whisper reached his ear. "Come to the library in 10 minutes, Indy." Marion grinned up at him.

15 minutes later Indy had made his way through the group of congratulants and stepped into the dimly lit library. "Marion?" he called out. "I'm here" her voice guided him through the partial darkness. "Oh, god, Indy, that was perfect!" she flung herself into his arms and he pulled her close to this body. He laughed deeply and she felt this sound go straight to her heart. "I'm so proud of you! It was amazing – you were amazing! You had this smart, sexy professor aura going for you and you were so enthusiastic and passionate about it!" Marion beamed up at him and saw the passion still in his eyes, now focused on her entirely. Her reaction was threefold: she shuddered, held her breath and pulled Indy's handsome face down to meet her all-consuming kiss.

That, however, was not the only slipup in their otherwise platonic friendship. Usually they slipped during moments of extreme happiness or extreme stress, when they simply needed each other. When Abner had caught Marion drinking again and had threatened with boarding school and had given her bottom some 'patting', she ran to Indy. He took her in his arms and let her cry. He knew exactly how she was feeling and these were the times that he really disliked Abner Ravenwood. He had patted Marion's hair and whispered sweet words to her and without really noticing, they had overstepped their line again. The kisses they had shared that day had been so desperate and emotional unlike ever before. It was the first time that Indy felt what it is to be needed by another person. He loved the feeling. And Marion loved the sense of safety she felt in Indy's strong arms. She fell asleep with her head on his chest.

The incident at the ball, however, topped all that. Damn, they both knew that it would be a bad idea for Indy to accompany Marion to the event where she would be presented to the society. They both knew it and went into it with open arms. And of course, it was a disaster. When Marion came down the stairs in her perfect white dress that accentuated her body beautifully, it was such a contrast to the casual clothes wearing tough girl that he encountered every day that it literally took Indy's breath away. He hated himself for feeling like a schoolboy again, but she was such a sight that he couldn't help himself. And when Marion walked down the stairs only the thought of her wonderful and handsome companion in his black tux could keep her from making a fool out of herself. They had glanced and laughed and flirted all evening, and people were beginning to make comments on how beautiful Marion looked in white – wink, wink. It was that moment when they decided that they would have to eventually part and talk to other people as well unless they wanted Abner to suspect anything.

Marion went over to some of her friends from class, which were giggling and glancing at her handsome companion. The men, or rather boys, were less discrete about their oogling. Indy didn't like this one bit but he didn't have a choice unless he wanted to be a spoilsport. The friendly part of the evening ended however, when an intoxicated boy from Marion's class came to Indy and said: "Good God, Marion looks good enough to devour her, doesn't she? But I guess you've done that already, right pal?" "Who the hell do you think you are, buddy?" Indy turned angrily to the drunken boy – Brian. "I'm just saying that if I took you out right now, I would have a nice evening with our little Miss Ravenwood there and would show her a really good time, you know." Brian never knew what hit him. He was out with one jab from Indy and all the other boys quickly stepped away from him.

Marion was next to Indy within a second, yelling at him: "What the hell are you're doing, Jones?"

"The little dickhead here really deserved it, Marion!" Indy was trying to justify his reaction.

"And how do you think he deserved to be hit by a trained soldier and amateur boxer that is a foot taller and 40 pounds stronger than he is?"

"Come on, Marion. You know exactly that I was just defending your…" Indy groaned.

"Defending my what, Indiana Jones? My honor? Believe me, you don't have to do that. I can do that on my own!" with that, Marion Ravenwood kicked Brian, who had awakened just a moment before, in his shin and stormed off.

The audience of this fight, meaning the entire room, finally exhaled and all eyes turned to Indy. "Oh man, he's definitely not getting any tonight" he heard a murmur somewhere along the couples standing nearby. "But honestly – their sexual tension is so thick, you can actually…" Indy turned around, disgusted and worked up by these comments and ran after Marion.

'Damn, they are right. This has to stop now!' Indy thought grimly. He caught up with Marion and turned her around towards him. Before he could actually voice his anger, his mouth leaned down and devoured her. They were standing in the middle of the road, fortunately unlit and thus not to everybody's entertainment, and were kissing each other with a new level of passion. He grabbed her waist roughly while she yanked his hair hard. When they finally pulled apart and collected their respective body parts they both knew that this was a turning point. They had agreed to not 'see' each other. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore the spark between them that had existed from the start, but that has been nourished by their time together.

"You know, Jones, I think you should take that advice Brian gave you." Marion whispered.

"But you don't even know what he said."

"I don't have to have psychic powers to know what it was. It's what everybody has been saying to me as well."

"Oh."

"Yes, Indy, oh. I don't understand how you could be so dense, my dear Dr. Jones." She pressed her body closer to him and Indy's arm took her willingly.

"Shit, Marion, I don't know what to do. You're killing me. You know that, don't you, you little minx?"

"I know." But before they could engage in their passionate kissing again, a laugh from across the street interrupted them.

"We have to stop, honey! First of all, because we are in the middle of a public street and your father would definitely kill me for this, and secondly – I'll go to hell for corrupting a school girl the way I have been acting." Indy grimaced

"I don't know. I think I was pretty corrupt from the start." Marion grinned and batted her long eyelashes at him, just for the effect.

"No! This time it is not a mutual decision. This time, I'm telling you! We have to stop! No kissing any more. And if every situation between us will lead to this, we will have to stop meeting! It's not something I like doing, but it's for the best!" Indy forced out.

"Why you little prick! You can't decide over me! You arrogant bastard! Do you think you're that desirable that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself? You think you're god's gift to womankind, don't you? Listen to me, Jones: You are not! You are arrogant and egoistic. You bore me with your condescending lectures about some historic event and you don't look that great at all! Especially with your nerdy glasses!" Marion was so hurt and angry, that she was simply out for blood – Indiana Jones' blood.

"Well, then, listen to me, sweetheart! You are the one with the ego-problem. You think that everyone in this world exists to either entertain you or serve you. You did not once think about what would have happened to me if Abner had found out about our little meetings. And honestly, sweetheart, you should really learn to behave like a woman. Your manners are disgusting and your comments are simply annoying and rude!" Indy yelled at her. And something in her snapped. Tears were coming to her eyes at the accusations she's heard. There were only two possible reactions now: Fight or flight. She chose a combination and hit Indy in the face before running off as fast as she could.

--------------

TBC

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. I don't make any money out of them. They are.**

**Author's note: This is pre-Raiders. This is the last part of the flashback to 1926. The rest of the story will mostly be set in 1927. I have a great adventure in mind, just bear with me… Reviews are very much appreciated since this is my first fanfic (=**

--------------

July 1926

University of Chicago

Chicago, USA

Two days passed without a word being spoken between the two, and Marion rejoiced in Indy's wincing due to the huge bruise on his jaw. She felt sorry for him too, but pushed away that feeling quickly. Indy was plain mad. How could he have ever felt an attraction to this tomboy that had neither her emotions nor her fists under control?

Abner Ravenwood was too preoccupied to notice the cold war in his house. He had just received word from his friend Harold Oxley that the Staff of Ra might have been located and was now waiting to be dug up. What wonderful news. He made arrangements as fast as a bullet. On Saturday morning, he informed both Henry Jones and his daughter Marion of their impending travel.

"What do you mean, we'll be leaving tomorrow? Father, that can't be true!" Marion cried out. It was so much like in the past, when he told her mere days before dragging her off to some remote area of this world.

"I'm sorry, Marion, but I had to act quickly. Henry and I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. It will take us three days to get to Cairo after all!"

"But what about me, father? I can't just leave again! The school's not finished yet and I have exams!"

"I think it is time that you start to be on your own, Marion." Abner told her.

"What?" his daughter yelled. "But I'm only 16! You can't just leave me!!!"

"Oh, that's not what I meant, you irrational child! I have our maid coming over to stay with you until your school is finished in a couple of weeks. In the summer, I seem to recall, you had plans with you friend Marge Bouvier anyway, didn't you?"

Marion felt rejected and defeated. She was being shoved away like an unwanted toy – or book rather in Abner's case. She looked down to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "You are right, father." She said coldly. "I will stay the remaining weeks of school and go to Europe with Marge and her family for the summer."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? See, there's a solution to every problem, my child." Abner patted her head. That was enough! She was being reduced to a problem that needed solving before the great archaeologist could finally go onto another pointless dig. She turned away and just ran.

"Ah… Don't you want to have a look at her?" Indy asked Abner unsure of his position in this spectacle. He could hardly believe the way Abner was treating his daughter. Shoving her out of his way. Problem solved. Just the way he was used to be treated by his father.

"Well, well, Marion has always been a wild child. She'll go to her room and pout a little bit. And before it is dark, she will be quite happy about the arrangements, believe me. I know my daughter." Abner said, already focused on his paper.

'Like hell you do!' Indy thought angrily and walked into his room to throw his cloths, books and gear into his trunk. Indy didn't like this situation one bit. He had this feeling for bad situation and this was just screaming 'Bad'. After finishing packing and preparing for travelling he walked over to Marion's room and knocked quietly.

"Marion? It's Indy. Can I come in?" He knocked harder but received no answer. Finally he opened the door and stepped into her room. No Marion in sight. 'Damn, I knew it. And now she is out there somewhere in the rain…' Indy sighed. He knew he couldn't rest until he found her. He started a mental list with all the friends she could have gone to and places she could stay.

After three hours Indy had still not found Marion. It seemed like she had been absorbed by the earth herself. It had been raining to begin with but now the weather was more like the world was about to end. Indy had one last place in his mind. After that he didn't know where she could be. When he walked around the corner of the old campus building, he saw her. He ran over to the bench. Marion looked so hurt, so lost, so much unlike the strong young woman he came to lo… like. His heart broke in this second and he promised himself that he would always try to keep this pain away from her.

"Marion." Indy said quietly and reached for her chin. She looked up at him eyes red from crying and lips blue from the cold. "Oh baby…" Indy's heart broke again. He gathered her up in his arms, tried to warm her up again, tried to get the spirits back into this wonderful girl.

"Everybody hates me!" she whispered. "Even my father. Specially my father. I'm a problem that needs solving. I'm so alone." Marion started to cry again.

"You are not alone, honey. You have me. And you have tons of friends. And just because your father can be such a selfish bastard, he doesn't hate you." Indy said, trying to calm her down.

"But you hate me as well!" Her hurt eyes locked with his.

"Oh Marion, you are so wrong. I don't hate you." He pleaded.

"But you don't want anything to do with me. You rejected me as well."

"Honey, I didn't reject you. In fact, if the circumstances where different, you and I both know that we would have gone a different path."

"But you said the other day that you didn't like me"

Indy looked at her and took a deep, steadying breath. Time for the truth. "Marion, baby, I don't hate you. Quite the opposite: I'm in love with you. I have been since the moment you first opened your beautiful mouth. I have been since the moment I first got lost in your amazing green eyes. I have been since the moment you first laughed at me." Marion was stunned. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy, honey. I'm not. Or rather: I am, but only crazy for you." A smile reached Marion's lips and she started to laugh. Loudly.

"I'm not laughing at you, Indiana Jones. I'm just… I can't believe you said something so corny to me." Within a second she was sitting in his lap, mouths pressed together. "Oh Indy," she whispered. "I'm in love with you, too. From the moment I first lay my eyes on you I knew that I wanted you…" Their words and their minds were lost in their fevered, passionate kisses.

They hadn't thought about their surroundings until the rain picked up and a horrible thunder rippled through the sky. They both jumped breathless. Indy grabbed Marion's hand and tugged her away. "Let's go somewhere a little more private and secure. I really don't like to be out in the open when God's revenge is being delivered in form of a thunderstorm…" Marion laughed. Yes, the thunder had sounded like a signal from above to stop it there. But she just couldn't stop right now…

Indy pulled her into his office and lit some candles that he had kept in case of emergency. Well, this was one, wasn't it? Marion followed his moves with her eyes. She knew what she wanted, but had Indy planned this as well? She walked over to him and laid her hand on his chest. This stopped Indy's busy search for more candles and he looked down at the beautiful young woman. He knew right then that there was no stopping with them together. They would be indivisible and could overcome all hardships. He knew that…

"God, you can't imagine how much I love you, Marion." Indy whispered inbetween kisses. "I'm so sorry that I said all these awful things to you! I didn't mean one word!" He was getting more desperate, trying to erase the hurtful words that had been spoken two days ago. "You are perfect, baby. Don't ever change. I love that you are not like other women. You are one of the strongest persons I have ever met in my life. You infuriate me, you bring out the worst in me, but only because I love you so much and that brings out the best in me again. And you are so beautiful, Marion…"

"I know, Indy. I'm sorry as well. You are not selfish, you are just trying to look out for me, I know that, but I didn't know how to take that. And you are pretty handsome yourself with your changing eyes and your litte scar here." She kissed the thin line that had intrigued her from the beginning. "And I love your glasses. They are so nerdy but they fit to my Indy…" she shivered.

"Let's get you out of these wet cloths, shall we?" Indy grinned passionately at her.

"God, Indy, that is the world's worst pickup line ever…" Marion groaned but complied.

"But it's working, isn't it?"

They stayed in Indy's office until the early morning hours making passionate love to each other. It was the worst timing ever since Indy would be leaving that day without a fixed return date. She hated Abner for ruining her life once more, this time not by dragging her around the globe but dragging her new-found love around the globe. Why did life have to be so unfair? The return to her father's house was inevitable and the couple disliked every step of the way. They swore to write every day and to wait for however long it would take and to forever love each other.

When they entered the house, Abner Ravenwood was already waiting and was angry. He grabbed his daughter at her shoulders and shook. "Where were you, you devil child? Do you think you can just leave when it pleases you? And young Henry had to run around the whole night to find you!" Abner yelled.

"Like father, like daughter! You think you can just leave whenever it pleases you and everybody has to deal with it! You are leaving, and even worse, you are leaving me behind! And Indy didn't mind looking for me! At least he cares about me, unlike YOU!"

Abner had had enough. He wouldn't be insulted and accused by his own daughter! He slapped her hard and she fell down onto the floor. He was about to give her some more when he felt his hand being held by Henry Jones.

"I think that it's enough, Abner. You'd regret whatever you did now later." Indy glared at his mentor. What he wanted to do was smack him into the wall and beat the living hell out of him. But he knew he couldn't do that.

The older man shot daggers at his student, but he knew that Jones was right. Marion was wild and rude, but she was his daughter and would of course remain so. "You're right, my friend. I'll be waiting outside. We will have to leave in a couple of minutes. So say your goodbye and bring down your trunk so we won't miss our train." Abner turned around without looking at his daughter once more.

Marion was still on the floor, the pain still searing through her face. But her heart was in more agony: She had to day goodbye to Indy, the only man that she loved! She got up and hugged him fiercely, crying again. "I don't want you to leave, Indy. I love you! Stay with me!"

Indy gathered his girl up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room. "Marion, my sweetheart, you know I can't stay. I have to go with your father. I love you too, but we can't be together at the moment. At least not officially. I promise you, the day you turn 18 I'll tell the whole world, including your father, how much I'm in love with you." He settled her on the bed and sat next to her.

"But that's another year! Another year hiding. That's like forever…" He bent down and kissed her deeply. "Yes, but we'll write, and we'll meet, and we'll make time for us." The passion between them sparked again but they knew they wouldn't have time enough to satisfy their hunger, probably not enough time in the world. "I have to go, baby. I love you, don't forget that." Indy kissed her once more and quickly stood up before she could grab him again. "I love you too, Indy. Please don't forget me!" He went to his room, took his trunk and left the house – and the woman of his dreams. Outside Abner was waiting. "Well, Henry, are you looking forward to enjoying your newest adventure?"

Jones nodded. 'But I'd rather have enjoyed the one I started here'. "Let's go, Abner."

--------------

TBC

PS:Sorry, got a little bit corny there. That's not going to the tone of this story though.


End file.
